1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cake supporting systems and more particularly pertains to a new layer cake supporting device for allowing multiple layers of cake to be vertically stacked upon each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cake supporting systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, cake supporting systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,178,166; U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,236; U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,032; U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,691; U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,637; U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,772; U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,389; U.S. Pat. No. 1,619,818; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 413,046; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,232.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new layer cake supporting device. The inventive device includes a plurality of plates. Each of the plates has relatively planar top side and a relatively planar bottom side. Each of the plates has a peripheral edge. The plates each have a hole therein extending through the top and bottom sides. The holes have a perimeter edge. Each of the plurality of plates has a different size such that each of the plates has a perimeter edge length substantially equal to a peripheral edge of another of the plates. Each of a plurality of upstanding members is elongate and has first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends. Each of the plates has a plurality of the first ends of the upstanding members integrally coupled thereto. Each of a plurality of legs has a distal end and a proximal end. Each of the proximal ends has a bore therein. The bores have a size adapted for removably receiving one of the upstanding members.
In these respects, the layer cake supporting device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing multiple layers of cake to be vertically stacked upon each other.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cake supporting systems now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new layer cake supporting device construction wherein the same can be utilized for allowing multiple layers of cake to be vertically stacked upon each other.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new layer cake supporting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cake supporting systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new layer cake supporting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cake supporting systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of plates. Each of the plates has relatively planar top side and a relatively planar bottom side. Each of the plates has a peripheral edge. The plates each have a hole therein extending through the top and bottom sides. The holes have a perimeter edge. Each of the plurality of plates has a different size such that each of the plates has a perimeter edge length substantially equal to a peripheral edge of another of the plates. Each of a plurality of upstanding members is elongate and has first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends. Each of the plates has a plurality of the first ends of the upstanding members integrally coupled thereto. Each of a plurality of legs has a distal end and a proximal end. Each of the proximal ends has a bore therein. The bores have a size adapted for removably receiving one of the upstanding members.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new layer cake supporting device apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the cake supporting systems mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new layer cake supporting device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cake supporting systems, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new layer cake supporting device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new layer cake supporting device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such layer cake supporting device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device for allowing multiple layers of cake to be vertically stacked upon each other.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device which includes a plurality of plates. Each of the plates has relatively planar top side and a relatively planar bottom side. Each of the plates has a peripheral edge. The plates each have a hole therein extending through the top and bottom sides. The holes have a perimeter edge. Each of the plurality of plates has a different size such that each of the plates has a perimeter edge length substantially equal to a peripheral edge of another of the plates. Each of a plurality of upstanding members is elongate and has first end, a second end and a peripheral wall extending between the first and second ends. Each of the plates has a plurality of the first ends of the upstanding members integrally coupled thereto. Each of a plurality of legs has a distal end and a proximal end. Each of the proximal ends has a bore therein. The bores have a size adapted for removably receiving one of the upstanding members.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device that allows the frosting from the top side of a layer of cake to travel into the hole of the plate so that air pockets within the cake are not forced out the side of the cake.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device that has plates having holes therein to significantly lessen the weight of cake which may be several layers tall.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new layer cake supporting device that has plates having holes therein so that the plates are easier to remove from the cake layer and stick to less frosting which is on the layer.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.